Natsu
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Se conocieron en unas rocas junto al mar, un día lluvioso de verano. (AU)


Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation, Kôji Ôji.

Advertencias: AU inspirado en Hotarubi no Mori e, muerte de un personaje, mitología japonesa.

**Natsu.**

I.

El día había estado lluvioso. Era de esos en los cuales las nubes formaban un cielo casi negro y amenazaba con un diluvio, cuando en realidad solo lloviznaba durante todo el día. Gotas gordas y grandes caían por alguna razón de manera ligera, empapando todo a su paso y creando charcos debajo de la acera, que formaba algo parecido a un riachuelo pasando por las calles empinadas, haciendo alusión a cascadas que reflejaban la luz de los faroles.

Según el reporte del clima que su abuela había visto en la mañana, el día sería soleado. _Mínima posibilidad de lluvia, cielo despejado y un sol brillante que les hará querer salir a la playa y disfrutar del verano. _Claro estaba que aquello no se había cumplido. Lo demostraban también los rayos y truenos que interrumpían el sonido de la llovizna de vez en cuando, asegurando que _no_, la lluvia no iba a parar. La única cosa cierta de todo el reporte fue respecto al bochorno que se sentía hasta en el rincón más supuestamente frío de la casa. Hacía que el ambiente se tornara ligeramente molesto y que quisieras ir afuera a distraerte, especialmente si tu abuela se había quedado dormida y tuvieras toda la libertad que un niño de diez años puede tener.

Y algo más peligroso aún: _la imaginación._

Así que lo único que Rin tomó la precaución de llevar fue el paraguas verde que su madre le había comprado hace dos años. Sabía con seguridad que su abuela dormiría por lo menos tres horas más y eso le daba suficiente tiempo como para ir a dar una vuelta y chapotear un rato, tal vez subir por una pequeña escalinata que había cerca de uno de los templos y poder contemplar el mar. De lo que Rin estaba definitivamente seguro era de que podría tener una aventura como era debido, por fin después de una semana de solo acompañar a su abuela de compras y de regreso a la casa.

A medio camino decidió que eso era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en toda su vida –la larguísima vida que pudiera tener un niño de diez años-. Caminaba haciendo dar vueltas el paraguas en sus manos, las gotas de agua que habían llegado a descansar sobre la superficie plástica del objeto salían disparadas como pequeños e inofensivos proyectiles que caían en el pavimento mojado. La punta de sus tenis estaban húmedas y el calor asfixiante que sentía en la casa había desaparecido gradualmente con el viento fresco hasta dejarle una agradable sensación por todo el cuerpo. Los pocos coches pasaban por la calle como una lancha hubiera pasado por un río; lento y seguro, haciendo un gracioso sonido cuando las llantas rodaban sobre un charco especialmente grande.

Rin sabía a dónde ir. Lo decidió cuando una ráfaga de viento mojó su rostro e hizo que el aroma salino del mar llegará hasta él. También lo decidió porque estaba seguro de que si bien por lo menos no iba a poder nadar, si podría contemplar la playa, el muelle y el océano, solitarios. Podría llegar a ser una buena aventura, recolectar cualquier cosa que el oleaje depositara sobre la fina arena de la playa. Sólo serían unos minutos, observar, jugar y después ir de nuevo a la casa donde su abuela seguramente seguiría dormitando.

Llegó sin muchos contratiempos, disfrutando la sensación de caminar sobre la arena mojada por la lluvia. Las nubes seguían moviéndose pesadas, dejando que la luz grisácea cayera de forma desigual por el lugar. Las olas se escuchaban fuertes contra las rocas que se encontraban en una parte no lejana de donde Rin se encontraba. El sonido lejano de un trueno fue lo único que parecía interrumpir la quietud de la playa. Los barcos que se encontraban en el muelle se movían con la marea, no pudiéndose liberar de la fuerte atadura que los dueños colocaron en ellos para salvaguardarlos del intenso oleaje. Rin inhaló despacio, apretando el paraguas casi sin darse cuenta, el aroma salado inundó sus sentidos y lo dejó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, su cabello rojizo agitándose con las idas y venidas del viento.

Caminó, decidido a ver más de ese lugar que parecía tan opuesto a la playa por la cuál a veces caminaba con su abuela. Rin sabía a donde en realidad quería llegar. Sólo estuvo allí dos veces, una con toda su familia en un extraño picnic de verano y la segunda con su padre. De la primera casi no recordaba nada, Rin estaba seguro que su mente solo había procesado la sandía y los cálidos brazos de su madre. De la segunda ocasión recordaba todo, si cerraba los ojos podía ver aún la sonrisa de su padre mientras ambos se sentaron a comer una paleta de hielo, con el viento veraniego refrescándoles el rostro; aquello había pasado dos meses antes de la muerte de su padre y era un recuerdo que Rin atesoraba.

Por eso quería ir de nuevo a ese lugar, que era un conjunto de grandes rocas planas muy juntas las unas con las otras y lo suficientemente alejadas del peligroso oleaje, el cual apenas chocaba contra las más cercanas al mar. El lugar estaba pasando el muelle, donde las casas se divisaban ligeramente y el sonido de lo demás era ahogado por la quietud del mar. Rin sabía que sólo sería un momento, un pequeño capricho que cumplir antes de regresar. Caminaba resoplando un poco, cansado de llevar el paraguas pero sabiendo que era necesario si quería evitar un regaño de su abuela. El sonido de la lluvia estaba en segundo plano, como una ligera estática en el ambiente; allí, lo que dominaba era el sonido del mar.

Llegó al lugar cuando un rayo cayó en algún punto lejano, el sonido estruendoso del trueno le siguió muy de cerca y la lluvia se había convertido en ligera. Rin sonrió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Las piedras estaban acomodadas de una manera extraña, Rin camino lentamente y con cuidado, tratando de no resbalar mientras se aferraba como podía a las demás rocas, llegando a un plana, grande y alta justo en el medio, con pequeñas piedras a su alrededor, algo de musgo y conchas que habían sido depositadas allí por las olas que en ese instante solo rozaban la parte más baja de esa piedra. Rin alzó la mirada que había tenido fija en la superficie para no caer, balanceando el paraguas débilmente entre sus manos, la respiración le falló un poco y el corazón le repiqueteo contra el pecho.

Estaba soñando.

Sentado en la punta de la roca –la misma en la cual Rin y su padre se habían sentado hace años- se encontraba un muchacho. Uno que hace unos segundos no estaba allí. Tenía el torso desnudo y la mirada hacia el cielo, con el viento acariciándole el rostro, agitando su cabello negro de manera sutil. Rin sostuvo la respiración y se aferró al paraguas con más fuerza, sus piernas temblando ligeramente a causa de una extraña mezcla de pánico y emoción que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Quería preguntar qué es lo que hacía un tipo desnudo sentado en una roca y dejándose mojar por una renovada lluvia, pero no lo hizo, la cuestión se le quedó atorada en la garganta cuando al acercarse, Rin observó claramente lo que no había podido ver antes.

Donde debieron estar las piernas del chico se encontraba una cola larga y azul, con detalles en turquesa que brillaba con cada leve movimiento, haciendo relucir las escamas que se notaban suaves al tacto. Rin ahogó un grito con ambas manos, el paraguas haciendo un sonido húmedo al caer contra la roca. El chico se sobresaltó un poco, Rin fue presa del miedo mientras el desconocido –¿era humano?- se giraba para observarlo fijamente con un par de grandes ojos azules, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca una fina línea, el agua escurría de su cabello y viajaba por las mejillas pálidas del chico, quién cambió el gesto por uno interrogante. Rin no podía dejar de alternar su mirada entre la larga cola que se movía ligeramente y los ojos vibrantes del desconocido.

—Y-yo… —el paraguas rodó cuando una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, Rin no era consciente del agua que le empapaba de a poco, el muchacho parecía estar esperando, sólo interrumpiendo el incesante análisis que parecía llevar a cabo cuando observó fugazmente el mar que parecía bramar de vez en cuando—. Y-yoo…

Sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar, primero solo pequeñas lágrimas que podían ser confundidas por gotas de agua, quería salir huyendo pero sus piernas no parecían reaccionar a sus peticiones y Rin se resignó a esperar que la criatura se decidiera matarlo de una vez por todas. Su padre se lo había dicho en esa misma roca: _en otros mares hay sirenas, Rin, criaturas que comen humanos, criaturas que __**parecen **__humanos a excepción de una larga y colorida cola de pez._

—¿Estás perdido?

Un sobresalto le sacudió el cuerpo, retrocedió de manera inconsciente, tropezando y cayendo sobre la superficie mojada de la roca; la criatura ni siquiera parpadeo, parecía estar disfrutando de la evidente falta de coordinación de Rin, además de su espanto y confusión.

Estaba soñando, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que no lo estás —el chico murmuró, la voz con una nota de tedio y molestia que casi hace llorar de nuevo a Rin—. Al menos sé que puedes hablar.

Rin se sonrojo, está vez enfocándose en la cola que se agitaba débilmente. Seguía vergonzosamente sentado, con toda su ropa empapada y el cabello aplastado contra su frente y mejillas, las cuales estaban coloreadas de un tenue rojo que se profundizo cuando la mirada del desconocido se clavó de nuevo en él. El paraguas había rodado y caído al mar y en ese momento era llevado a mar abierto por la corriente.

—N-no eres u-un humano… —el otro solo rodó los ojos, Rin apretó los puños con fuerza, aun con los ojos abiertos de forma casi exagerada.

—Soy un espíritu marino y tú deberías irte de aquí rápido antes de que la marea suba —Rin procesó de a poco la información, su mirada clavada en la del otro que inclinó la cabeza un poco, el gesto aún impávido.

—¿Por qué estás fuera del mar?, ¿tienes permiso? —Rin se acercó un poco, el espíritu transformó su gesto en uno ligeramente preocupado, sus hombros se tensaron y la cola se movía agitadamente—. Eres como una sirena, mi papá me dijo que se comen a las personas.

Lo último lo soltó como una acusación, gateó un poco más hacía el otro y está vez el espíritu retrocedió rápidamente, mirando de reojo al mar como decidiendo si debía saltar o no. Rin le miraba desconcertado, ¿no se lo comería?, ¿dejaría que tocara su cola?.

—Debes irte ya —lo último lo dijo en el momento exacto en el cuál una gran ola chocó contra las rocas, salpicando a Rin, quién observó impotente y desilusionado como el espíritu saltaba hacía el mar y desaparecía, ocultado por la espuma de las olas.

Rin se quedó un momento sin moverse, su cuerpo siendo presa de pequeños espasmos por el frío que comenzaba a colarse por entre su ropa húmeda. Estaba soñando, ¿cierto?, aquello nunca podía pasar en la vida real, aquello solo ocurría en las historias que su padre solía contarles a él y a Gou por las noches.

¿Cierto?

Estaba a punto de responderse cuando un trueno irrumpió la quietud y el corazón de Rin repiqueteo con fuerza, debía irse, eso era lo más cierto del asunto. Rápido bajo de la roca, aferrándose con sus manos frías para no caer y comenzó a caminar, hace unos instantes no había tenido tiempo para lamentarse sobre su paraguas, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta porque su madre le advertía llevarlo en la época de lluvias, aunque el reporte del clima dijera lo contrario.

Un sonido le atrajo, uno extraño que llamó su atención. Rin se giró sólo para ver el paraguas que la marea supuestamente se había llevado, descansando en un punto seguro de la playa, los bordes llenos de finos granos de arena. Él se acercó, emocionado, cogiendo el objeto con una mano mientras alzaba la mirada a las olas progresivas que se hacían cada vez más altas. Le pareció escuchar un chapoteo, creyó también haber visto el brillo de algo azul penetrar el mar agitado. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó, mostrando todos los dientes, los ojos de Rin brillaron y habló a la supuesta nada:

—¡Gracias! —se llevó las manos a la boca, entonando bien las palabras y haciéndose escuchar por encima de la lluvia, los truenos y el mar.

Le costó encontrar el camino de regreso. Tiritaba de frío y emoción, varias veces tropezando con cualquier borde desigual que la arena había formado. La lluvia no había disminuido para cuando llegó a su casa, llenó de arena, agua y olor a sal. Entró despacio y se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos descuidadamente en el recibidor. A pesar de haber tardado más de lo debido, su abuela seguía dormida, su respiración errática y Rin se cuidó de no hacer mucho ruido.

Se metió al baño y disfrutó del agua caliente contra su piel fría, los pensamientos hacia su nuevo descubrimiento creaban un débil torbellino en su cabeza, imágenes yendo y viniendo, la voz suave siendo rememorada como un eco en la mente adormilada por el baño de Rin. Incluso, minutos más tarde, cuando se encontraba debajo de la seguridad de sus sábanas, lo único en sus pensamientos fue ese espíritu_._

A un paso de la inconsciencia Rin decidió, en medio de un bostezo: sí, todo aquello había sido un simple sueño.

2.

El día siguiente no era lluvioso pero sí gris. La humedad hacía todo molesto y el sudor resbalaba por la espalda de Rin, dándole ganas de tirarse en el _tatami_ y escuchar las canciones que su abuela ponía en la grabadora, mientras observaba las hélices del ventilador dar vueltas interminables, brindando un fresco aire que le daba en la cara. Sin embargo Rin camina por la playa de nuevo, resoplando una y otra vez contra el bochorno y relamiéndose los labios, probando la sal en ellos por la fina película de sudor que se había formado sobre el superior. Odiaba esa estación del año. Odiaba también el cambio climático, el cual, según su madre era causante de que lloviera en verano cuando debía ser lo contrario.

Pocas personas estaban en la playa y la mayoría eran pescadores que regresaban después de haber pasado la primera mitad del día en sus botes. Le dirigieron miradas de desdén mientras Rin caminaba, dejando las huellas de sus _converse_ impresa en la arena aún húmeda. De vez en cuando se detenía a contemplar algún cangrejo desprevenido que peleaba por regresar al mar, las suaves olas creando espuma más allá de la orilla y las gaviotas se hacían escuchar, como un canto familiar que Rin reconocía cada verano.

Suspiró, enfocando su mirada en el horizonte, preguntándose no por primera ocasión lo que podría ver una vez arribado a esa rara estructura rocosa. No quedaba muy lejos, a lo cual agradeció inconscientemente, apretando una bolsa de plástico contra su pecho. También, no por primera ocasión, se sintió algo ridículo, cargando _aquello _para _algo_ que no sabía si volvería a ver. Un sonrojo coloreo la punta de sus orejas, haciendo una armonía curiosa con el color de su cabello, moviendo la cabeza energéticamente se dirigió con pasos seguros al lugar que cada vez quedaba más cerca.

Cuando supo que había llegado no quiso mirar hacia arriba. Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pasos mientras caminaba con cuidado, maniobrando la bolsa con una mano y después con la otra, resoplando para apartar los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos. Nervioso y torpe, Rin llegó a la aparente cima, escuchando con claridad la pasividad del mar y el sonido del pueblo a lo lejos. Con precaución y apretando más de lo necesario la bolsa, Rin alzó la mirada de un golpe, su corazón deteniéndose ligeramente antes de volver a latir con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí.

Sinceramente, no sabía que esperar.

Le hubiera gustado comprobar que todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior era solo un sueño, producto de lo surreal del lugar y la imaginación de un niño. Pero también le hubiera encantado descubrir que las leyendas que su padre solía contar con entusiasmo eran reales, aún a pesar de que se habían mezclado misteriosamente, resultando en un espíritu-sirena. Rin sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de manera divertida y un poco decepcionada, se acercó a la punta y se dejó caer, sentándose dramáticamente. Columpiaba las piernas, observando las olas apenas mojar la parte frontal de sus tenis color verde. Sabía que si se agachaba podría tocar el agua, pero también podría caer y no le apetecía morir tan joven.

Se dedicó a estar un rato de esa manera, con los ojos puestos en la belleza del paisaje y sus pensamientos ir y venir, deseando poder haber traído su traje de baño. La bolsa descansaba a un lado suyo, olvidada, creando un suave susurro cuando una leve ráfaga de viento chocaba contra ella. El cielo seguía gris, con las nubes moviéndose perezosamente, Rin podía ver a lo lejos el muelle y más allá la playa por la cual antes había caminado. Dio un suspiro largo y que parecía agotador, subiendo las piernas y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. Fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó el chapoteo a un lado suyo y la respiración se le quedó atorada.

Se giró con cuidado, tratando de no pensar demasiado y aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Sentado a una distancia prudente y agitando la larga cola, se encontraba el espíritu marino, igual de impasible y misterioso como el día anterior. Dirigiéndole una mirada de curiosidad y hartazgo a Rin, quien fue víctima de un involuntario escalofrío que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Aun así, con todo y lo inverosímil del asunto, Rin logró componerse, obligándose a formar una gran sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Pensé que había estado soñando! —Rin exclamó, abriendo los brazos con gusto, el espíritu le observaba detenidamente, como midiéndolo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? —la voz calmada podía haberse confundido con el sonido del mar pero Rin aun así se alegró, acomodándose un mechón de cabello mientras formulaba su respuesta.

—Vine a agradecerte, por supuesto, mi mamá me habría matado si perdía su paraguas favorito… —lo último lo susurró, la sonrisa claudicando ligeramente, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules confusos.

—¿Te habría matado por eso?

Rin se echó a reír, definitivamente divertido por el comentario y el tono serio de la pregunta, se preguntó si todos los espíritus marinos eran así, raros y que se tomaban todo de forma muy literal. Cuando el ataque de risa que sufrió le permitió hablar, explicó lo más claramente que pudo el significado de la oración, disfrutando del ceño fruncido del espíritu y el brillo de comprensión que se formó de a poco en sus ojos azules.

—Por cierto, me llamó Rin, ¿tú tienes un nombre?, porque los espíritus tiene nombre, ¿no? —hablaba muy rápido, como queriendo preguntar todos los secretos del universo porque estaba seguro, muy seguro que un espíritu como ese los sabría todos, esperaba la respuesta con los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas, ajeno al sonido del mar, de las olas contra las rocas y las gaviotas a lo lejos, cuando recibió respuesta.

—Haru, ese es mi nombre —_primavera, _Rin sonrió, asintiendo, algo resignado de solo escuchar unas cuantas palabras que parecían notas salpicadas por un instrumento musical afinado.

—Mucho gusto, Haru… —se acercó ligeramente, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento fluido por parte de Haru, quien se alejó, con la cola moviéndose ligeramente al compás del mar. Fue en ese momento, perdido en la forma grácil y hermosa de la cola, que Rin recordó la bolsa que descansaba ajena a todo ese encuentro, el niño la tomó y sacó el contenido—. ¿No tienes calor?

Extendió una mano con una paleta casi completamente derretida, en el empaque indicaba que era de mora azul, Rin las había comprado de camino a la playa, la suya era del mismo sabor, más porque en la tienda no había otras. Haru observaba la mano y la paleta fijamente, como sí no supiera que hacer, Rin se acercó más, blandiendo el dulce, la cola de Haru salpicó agua y se movía inquieta.

—No te voy a hacer daño… sólo es una paleta, ¿sabes lo que es, cierto? —la mirada de Haru parecía sombría, sus hombros tensos y sus labios una fina línea.

—No te acerques más… —Rin le miró confundido, enfocando después la distancia que aún había entre ellos, de inmediato se alejó un poco, depositando la paleta en medio, un ofrecimiento que Haru tomó dubitativamente.

—Es de mora, siento que se haya descongelado pero aun así sigue siendo buena —él mismo abrió la suya despacio, para evitar que el líquido dulce y pegajoso se derramara, tomó entre sus labios la abertura y sorbió un poco, disfrutando el sabor que le llenó la boca.

Haru seguía mirándole, estudiando sus movimientos y después de un rato abrió también la paleta derretida, copiando lo que Rin hiciera anteriormente con la suya. Cuando el líquido se hizo paso Haru abrió los ojos, sorprendido y sin importarle que Rin le estuviera mirando sorbió ansiosamente, soltando un débil jadeo, sobrepasado por el placer que le provocaba aquel dulce y frío líquido morado. Su cola iba y venía, cortando la superficie del agua, las mejillas se le colorearon y Haru se detuvo para relamerse los labios.

—Gracias… —Rin se sobresaltó, había estado mirando atentamente la manera en la que Haru parecía disfrutar la paleta y no esperaba el agradecimiento que éste susurrara.

—No hay de que, parece que te gustó mucho, la próxima vez te traeré más… —la curiosidad que sentía ante la actitud de Haru unos instantes antes le hacía querer formular muchas preguntas, pero no deseaba lucir ansioso o maleducado diciéndolas en voz alta. Después de todo y según su padre y abuela, los espíritus eran de temerse, especialmente si se enfadaban o eran ofendidos; así que Rin cerró la boca y enfocó su atención en su propio dulce.

—No deberías venir aquí. Es peligroso —la marea había subido un poco, las nubes seguían sin darle tregua al sol que se encontraba oculto por ellas, a lo lejos y como un sonido intermitente se hacía presente el pueblo, Rin se enfocó en el horizonte desdibujado, no queriendo mirar de reojo el gesto sereno de Haru.

—He venido otras veces, nunca me ha pasado nada —Rin lo dijo con un tono que pretendía ser valiente, pero recordaba más a cuando estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche, Haru le observaba sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro, la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía tener vida era su cola, que resplandecía bajo la luz grisácea—. Bueno, a menos que pienses comerme.

—No soy ese tipo de espíritu, y no es que sea peligroso para ti, lo es para mí —eso dejó a Rin sin habla, esperando que Haru continuara, el espíritu observó hacia abajo, donde la parte inferior de su cola estaba sumergida por el agua fría—. No debe tocarme un humano, si lo hacen, desapareceré.

El silencio que se creó después de la última frase fue espeso, de esos que espantaban a Rin, era un silencio agotador, que formó una pared extraña en medio de Haru y él. Haru seguía con la vista enfocada hacia abajo, sus ojos azules reflejando los brillos que se creaban cuando su cola se movía, el viento parecía acariciarle el cabello negro y el tono de su piel parecía aún más pálido que antes. Rin reflexionó las palabras, un sentimiento desconocido se instaló en su corazón, haciendo que hasta sus latidos dolieran de una manera extraña. Cuando habló sabía exactamente que palabras decir.

—No te tocaré, no debes preocuparte, nunca haré nada para que desaparezcas… —Haru alzó la mirada, parecía cristalina como el mar en un día sin nubes, Rin sentía aún los restos del dolor acometer su corazón, pero aun así sonrió, frotando distraídamente su nuca con su mano izquierda.

Después de eso Rin se entretuvo contándole sus aventuras en la casa de su abuela, evitando los detalles de porque pasaba el verano con ella. Movía las manos y gesticulaba exageradamente, haciendo que Haru tuviera que reprimir sonrisas que antes no le habían llegado tan fácil y abundantemente. También giraba los ojos, cuando Rin decía algo intrépido y soltaba una de esas sonrisas que le iluminaban el rostro. El niño parecía feliz y Haru, sintiendo curiosidad, se entretuvo escuchando sus historias, anécdotas de su vida con otros humanos, imaginando al pequeño niño de diez años caminando y riendo y desinteresándose de la mayoría de las cosas que sucedían alrededor de él.

Haru a veces olvidaba que había sido un niño, hace muchos años, tal vez no como Rin, pero si con la misma inocencia. Al atardecer Rin se incorporó, ofreciéndole una disculpa y prometiéndole que regresaría al día siguiente con otra paleta de hielo si el día lo ameritaba. Haru le miró bajar de la roca y espero un tiempo prudente antes de saltar al mar, siendo cubierto por la espuma de las olas que se habían intensificado al paso de los minutos. Nadó, su cola dándole el impulso suficiente, Haru sintió alivio al sentir el agua de nuevo contra su piel, todo su cuerpo parecía agradecerle y por unos segundos estuvo bajo el agua para después asomarse, enfocando a Rin caminando por el muelle a lo lejos.

Haru lo siguió, asegurándose de que el niño salía de la playa sin problemas. Una cosa que le hizo reflexionar después, sumergido completamente, nadando entre los corales y los bancos de peces. No era como si él pudiera hacer mucha diferencia. Haru no podía tocar a Rin, no si quería continuar existiendo. Una medusa pasó rozando su cola, la sensación fue suave y electrizante. Haru se preguntó si eso era lo que sentiría si tocara un humano.

Se relamió los labios, sintiendo aún el sabor dulce de la paleta derretida de moras en toda su boca. Esa noche, mientras se recostaba entre peces, algas y corales, recordó la sonrisa de Rin, la promesa de que regresaría al día siguiente. Haru resopló, creando burbujas de agua de distintos tamaños.

Era algo que debía verse.

3.

Rin sí volvió. El calor y la humedad también volvieron. Las nubes grises estuvieron presentes y algunas veces el verano estuvo salpicado de ligeras lluvias. Rin llegaba con una bolsa llena de cosas que quería mostrarle a Haru, algunas veces traía comida, otras dulces y otras más libros o reproductores, que hacían que Haru abriera los ojos y le diera una mirada complacida y sorprendida, examinando con sus manos blancas y frías las cosas extrañas y nuevas que Rin le mostraba.

A Rin le hubiera encantado nadar con Haru, pero este le mencionaba escuetamente la temperatura del agua, alegando que tardaría más en sumergirse que en salir del agua, temblando de frío. _Es Susanowo, está enfadado, _diría el espíritu, mientras se encogía de hombros y Rin detallaba la forma en la que las escamas de su cola resplandecían, mientras chapoteaba, llenándose de gotas de agua salada, las cuales parecían pequeñas perlas. Haru entonces se giraría a verlo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, preguntando qué era lo que le veía.

_Nada, _contestaría Rin, porque no estaba muy seguro de querer vocalizar lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza, especialmente lo referente a una noticia que se había guardado desde el momento en el que Haru seguía encontrándole los días en los que Rin iba a jugar con él. Era una noticia que luchaba por salir cuanto antes, queriendo hacer un espacio entre las frases o comentarios que Rin hacía, colgando pesada en su mente, llenándolo de un sentimiento de culpa que no sabía muy bien como sobrellevar.

Ese día, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Mientras caminaba, dejando atrás el muelle y a los pescadores con risas estrepitosas, Rin decidió que lo mejor era soltarlo justo antes de regresar a su casa, primero porque era algo cobarde y segundo porque era de hecho muy cobarde. No quería dejar la amistad que había formado con Haru y le daba miedo pensar que la próxima vez que viniera a pasar las vacaciones con su abuela, el espíritu no le estuviera esperando, como lo había hecho hasta ese día.

Cuando llegó a las rocas Haru ya estaba allí, con el mismo rostro sereno, la misma palidez, los mismos grandes y brillantes ojos azules y el mismo viento acariciándole el cabello, la luz grisácea haciendo brillar las escamas que tenía salpicadas como pecas por los hombros, las mejillas y sus brazos. Rin tuvo ganas de llorar, pero apretó la bolsa que traía y se acercó con pasos decididos.

—Pensé que no vendrías, ya es algo tarde, _Watatsumi _ha elevado mucho la marea y no creo que sea prudente estar mucho tiempo aquí —Rin observa entonces el agua que se encuentra a centímetros de la roca más alta, después ve a Haru y todos los nervios que sentía se le hacen presentes, asentándose con fuerza en su estómago.

—No puedo quedarme… —se acerca un poco y se detiene cuando los hombros de Haru demuestran que se encuentra nervioso, sonríe, moviendo la cabeza y el nudo en su garganta se hace más complicado—. Haru, no voy a poder venir hasta dentro de un año —se hace un silencio pesado en el cual Rin observa detenidamente el gesto del espíritu y este parece entretenido mirando el horizonte—, no es porque no quiera, sólo que vengo a casa de mi abuela en los veranos porque es cuando la escuela da las vacaciones más largas.

—¿Vendrás a verme? —la voz de Haru es suave, tranquila como el mar y la lluvia cuando cae cálida, aunque su mirada sigue fija en un punto que Rin no alcanza a ver, el niño sabe que le está poniendo toda su atención, el pensamiento le alegra el alma, le hace sonreír honestamente.

—¡Claro!, y ya verás que podré nadar contigo la próxima vez —Haru asiente, lentamente, su cola moviéndose ligeramente en el agua, creando ondas que se expanden cada vez más, embelesando a Rin—. Te traje algo, una paleta de hielo, como la que te traje la primera vez.

Ambos disfrutan el dulce, Rin parloteando sobre lo emocionante que será su nuevo curso, Haru escuchándolo pacientemente, dando escuetos movimientos de cabeza u hombros, haciendo relucir sus escamas, haciendo que Rin quiera tocarlo débilmente, tan solo rozar con la punta de sus dedos para corroborar que su piel es fría y sus escamas suaves, para corroborar que todo es cierto, que hay un espíritu en forma de sirena que se sienta con Rin en una roca, mientras los dos observan el mar y escuchan las olas arrastrar los granos dorados de arena.

Cuando Rin se va, Haru vuelve a seguirle, observándolo de lejos, moviéndose elegantemente a través del mar. Viendo como el cabello del niño se agita con ráfagas de viento y como el mismo día, Haru puede saborear aún la mora azul en toda su boca. Pretende que los años pasan rápido y para alguien como él, aún más.

La risa de Rin le acompaña como un eco por largo rato.

4.

El siguiente verano es luminoso en la peor y mejor manera. El sol resplandece y se fragmenta al toparse con el agua, haciendo que ésta brille como algo dorado también. El viento es caliente, la arena es caliente e inclusive el agua es tibia, como una lamedura suave y gentil que moja las piernas de Rin cuando este se aproxima poco a poco, con el traje de baño puesto y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Haru le espera en un punto cercano, sumergido hasta los hombros, sin demostrar la alegría que siente al ver de nuevo al niño, esa sonrisa gamberra y los ojos brillándole como corales rojos que hay más debajo de la superficie del mar. Observa también la manera en la que Rin nada, su energía y movimientos siendo transmitidos por el agua hacia Haru, quien siente una electricidad extraña y bienvenida por cada terminación de su cuerpo, su cola moviéndose agitada, afortunadamente oculta por el agua.

Cuando Rin llega y flota a una distancia segura de Haru le dedica una sonrisa y comenta, jovial, contento y radiante: _Te dije que regresaría_. Haru asiente, desviando la mirada a lo cual Rin ríe y se sumerge para salir con el cabello escurriendo y adhiriéndose a sus mejillas aun redondeadas. Haru se pregunta si alguna vez lució como Rin, una extraña melancolía le asaltó de repente; Rin decide salpicarle el rostro en ese justo momento y la tristeza se escabulle con las carcajadas del niño, limpias y puras como la espuma de mar.

Nadan por mucho tiempo, Haru cortando el agua con su torso y la cola fuerte que se mueve rápida y precisamente. Rin se detiene por momentos, para tomar aire y descansar lo músculos que definitivamente le dolerán al día siguiente, el agua se siente deliciosa contra su piel resplandeciente por los rayos de sol y Rin lo único que puede hacer el reír, exclamando cosas sin sentido a Haru quien gira los ojos y se sumerge, una invitación a ser seguido.

Y Rin lo hace, lo sigue por mucho tiempo, olvidándose de todo hasta que solo queda Haru y el mar, la brisa salina y el calor que se trepa por su cuerpo cuando ambos van hacia las rocas donde se conocieran, para descansar. El pecho de Rin sube y baja, mientras el niño trata de regular su respiración, por el contrario, Haru parece igual de tranquilo que siempre, la mirada resplandeciente y un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—Nunca me dijiste si venías aquí a menudo —Rin menciona mientras se coloca una playera vieja, por las puntas de su cabello aun resbalan pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Sí, desde que descubrí el lugar —la cola de Haru chapotea débilmente, sus manos descansan sobre su regazo y el espíritu se recuesta sobre la roca tibia—, ¿y tú?

Rin da una sonrisa triste, con la mirada puesta en las nubes blancas que parecen formar figuras de distintos tamaños. En esa roca él comienza a platicar sobre su padre, la manera en la que le sonreía mientras le pasaba un dulce evitando que su madre los descubriera, la forma en la que sus ojos resplandecían cuando terminaba de nadar en el mar que tanto amaba, ese gesto suyo de completa adoración que se instalaba en su rostro cuando Gou –su hermana- le pedía un abrazo. La forma en la que sus pasos resonaban por las mañanas cuando salía a trabajar, y como tomaba de la mano a la madre de Rin dándole un suave beso. También le dijo sobre ese verano, cuando le contó a Rin y a su hermana sobre las leyendas de espíritus y sirenas y animales marinos míticos que según él se encontraban ocultos en las profundidades del océano, viviendo en el palacio de _Ryūjin._

También le contó la mañana después de aquella tormenta. La forma en la que su aroma estaba presente aun cuando la madre de Rin lloraba con las manos en su rostro porque su esposo estaba muerto. La manera en la que su risa parecía escucharse por las esquinas mientras Rin y Gou se tomaban de la mano, agradeciendo a los amigos que venían a dar sus condolencias. Como su abuela arregló las flores y puso el incienso mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y también la manera en la que Rin juraba, su padre entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento para llevarlo a nadar un poco.

—Lo siento —Haru le susurra, el sol sigue en lo alto, el agua continúa viajando tibia, Rin desea tocar la mano del espíritu pero se contiene, en lugar de eso la coloca en su regazo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

El resto del día continuó con una calma placentera y para cuando Rin llegó a la casa de su abuela, con olor a mar y una sonrisa, sintió su pecho ligero, como si las olas se hubieran llevado una gran carga.

Soñó con la forma en la que Haru nadaba, resplandeciente entre la espuma blanca.

5.

Algo fue muy mal. Una ola chocó contra el cuerpo delgado y pequeño y _frágil _de Rin, arrastrándolo lejos de Haru. Todo pasó de manera repentina, el niño jugaba con él y después el mar decidió recordarle a Haru lo delgado que era el hilo de la vida de Rin y también la suya.

_Sálvalo._

Haru extendió el brazo, desesperación y angustia enredándose en su cuerpo, nadando hacia Rin quién era llevado por el mar cada vez más lejos. Todo era azul y negro, chispazos de colores y frío, un horrible frío en su corazón que le hizo gritar el nombre de Rin cuando estaba tan solo a unos centímetros, Haru casi pudo sentir la electricidad corriendo por la punta de sus dedos cuando su cerebro le obligó a reaccionar.

_Desaparecerás._

Haru se detuvo en seco, los ojos abiertos por el terror y el súbito odio a su existencia tan débil. Observó impotente la manera en la que el pequeño cuerpo de Rin se alejaba y después se escondió más al fondo, oculto por algas y corales mientras unos pescadores rescataban a su amigo. Aquél niño que le sonreía escandalosamente mientras sorbía el dulce de una paleta de moras derretida.

Aquél niño que Haru casi pierde, el niño que casi deja morir.

Se queda lo suficiente para ver como los pescadores traen a la conciencia a Rin, quien tose y escupe agua salada, observando a todas partes y empezando a llorar con fuerza, sorbiendo por la nariz y tosiendo a partes iguales. El corazón de Haru le late rápido y no le dirá a nadie la manera en la que aprieta los puños, como su cola se mueve agitada debajo del agua.

Haru se sumerge rápidamente, nadando por muchas horas, evitando peces y medusas, llegando hasta donde la luz del sol perpetua débilmente y allí, solo allí, se sienta, derrotado y con la sensación electrizante aun corriendo por todo su cuerpo, las imágenes de Rin pasando por su cabeza como un torbellino, el rostro del niño mientras se desvanecía entre espuma y olas salvajes.

Se queda en ese lugar, mirando a la nada, sintiendo un entumecimiento por su cuerpo y mente, los latidos erráticos de su corazón como única prueba de que sigue vivo, de que sigue _existiendo. _

No se entera de los días que pasan hasta que su cuerpo se mueve casi por voluntad propia y le lleva de nuevo a las rocas, en la orilla del mar, donde está sentado un niño pelirrojo con el gesto deprimido y los ojos apagados. Haru observa a Rin desde una distancia prudente, no saliendo del agua, esperando el reclamo que el niño tiene derecho en decir.

Rin comienza a llorar, lágrimas gruesas y saladas, las mejillas rojizas, hipidos saliendo de sus labios mientras el niño trata de calmarse y se seca el rostro con la palma de sus manos, el llanto sin disminuir. Haru le observa, sorprendido, con un dolor horrible sacudiéndole el corazón. Quiere hablar, quiere pedir disculpas, quiere suplicarle que deje de llorar pero Rin le interrumpe antes.

—N-no v-vuelvas-s —las palabras salen algo distorsionadas, entrecortadas y suspiradas entre sollozos, a Haru se le encoge el corazón—, a tra-atar d-de t-tocarm-eee… N-no quier-ro qu-e des-saparescas-s… p-promételo.

Lo último lo dice tan débilmente que podría parecer como la más débil ráfaga de viento, un suspiro sutil y que se trepa por Haru como algo cálido y que le desarma sin piedad. La respiración le falla y lo único que hace es sumergirse de nuevo, encontrando una caracola y volviendo a resurgir rápidamente, acercándose con cuidado y sentándose a un lado de Rin, quien sigue llorando y parece no querer parar.

—Ya no llores —deposita la caracola entre ellos y Rin es atraído por el gesto, esperando que Haru retire su mano para él extenderla y tomar el objeto entre sus manos, está mojada y el relieve es suave, Rin dirige su mirada cristalina hacia el gesto preocupado de Haru—, te prometo que no lo haré, pero ya no llores.

Rin se coloca la caracola en el oído, no mucho después una sonrisa sincera y alegre florece en sus labios y Haru por fin puede respirar tranquilo. El niño juega con el objeto y le agradece muchas veces el obsequio a lo que Haru responde con una débil sonrisa que parece exaltar más a Rin.

—En realidad no soy un espíritu —Haru le suelta y Rin deja de lado la caracola, sus facciones se tornan para dar paso a la sorpresa y es entonces cuando Haru comienza a contarle la verdad.

_¿Has escuchado la historia de Hiruko?. _Le cuenta cómo su madre no lo quiso, igual que a Hiruko nunca lo quisieron, como ella lo dejó en el mar para que las olas se lo llevaran y eventualmente muriera. Le contó sobre ese primer recuerdo, el de miedo y frío y sal. También le cuenta sobre cómo _Otohime _le tomó entre sus brazos húmedos pero de alguna manera cálidos y le llevó hasta su padre. Le contó sobre la sensación de ser visto por el dios _Ryūjin, _y cómo él gracias a los ruegos de su hija, decidió darle una oportunidad de vivir al niño humano.

Le contó que su primer recuerdo era el miedo pero después lo único que pensaba y sentía era el agua, siempre cálida, siempre protectora, un ser que vivía y amaba a Haru como su madre nunca lo hizo. Le mencionó sobre su vida debajo, cómo los corales y las esponjas están llenos de peces de todos los colores, que le acarician las escamas de la cola cuando pasan cerca de Haru. Le cuenta cómo descubrió esas rocas, en un arrebato de soledad y decidió que el mar se veía hermoso desde ese lugar así que decidió volver allí los días en los cuales recordaba el frío, la lluvia, el miedo que logró reconocer porque era una sensación arraigada a su naturaleza aún humana. Los días donde la lluvia chocaba contra la superficie del mar, haciendo ondas que inclusive lograban verse desde metros abajo. Aquellos días en los que nunca eran suficientes los colores brillantes del coral, ni la forma en que la luz grisácea se descomponía en pequeños fragmentos e iluminaba débilmente alguna parte llena de anémonas y medusas.

Los días en los que era doloroso verse esa cola larga y fuerte y azul.

Rin le observó todo el tiempo, atento y callado, con la mirada rojiza luciendo triste. Cuando Haru acaba la historia es tarde y Rin tiene que volver. El niño se despide de él y Haru nota como aprieta la caracola contra su pecho.

Sin saber porque, mientras observa a Rin alejarse, Haru se acaricia las escamas de su cola, casi de forma distraída.

6.

El siguiente año Rin le muestra su uniforme y le lleva sandía. Haru sonríe porque Rin se ve tímido en esas ropas y también porque la sandía es una cosa deliciosa. Nadan y cuando el verano termina Rin le regala un colguije con la figura de un delfín, cuando Haru pregunta el niño solo se encoge de hombros y sus mejillas se colorean de forma simpática. Haru se sumerge y Rin se lleva a casa una concha de un color peculiar.

El cuarto año Rin parece ansioso durante todo el verano, evitando mucho la mirada de Haru y quedándose en la roca por mucho tiempo antes de seguirlo para empezar a nadar. El sol de nuevo brilla pero durante unos días las nubes grises lo cubren y llueve con fuerza, haciendo que Rin se quede con Haru en la roca, cubriéndolos ambos con el paraguas y parloteando sobre el nuevo curso escolar.

El día antes de irse Rin se lo suelta, rápido y sin interrupciones.

Se irá a Australia por dos años.

Haru le regala una perla que Rin lleva a todas partes durante ese tiempo, acariciándola con sus dedos distraídamente mientras nadie le ve.

7.

La verdad, Rin quiere tocar a Haru. Quiere tomarle de la mano como a veces Sousuke le hace a él, poniendo de pretexto que desea ayudarle a patinar por la pista de hielo. Quiere acariciar el cabello de Haru como Sousuke le hace a él, alegando que tiene algo entre sus mechones rojos. Quiere abrazar a Haru como Sousuke le abraza a él, diciendo que le extrañara cuando se despiden el último día de clases después de dos largos años.

Rin asiente, con una sentimiento extraño carcomiéndole el alma, los pensamientos, la mente donde Haru parece haber anidado para vivir cómodamente, inspirando un deseo incomprensible que se cuela por sus poros cada vez que ve o toca la perla que Haru le regalara ese último verano.

La verdad, Rin está enamorado de Haru.

8.

La primera cosa que Haru nota al ver a Rin después de dos años es que ya no es un niño. Rin ya es un chico que avanza a pasos agigantados hacia la madurez. Ya es un chico que le ha alcanzado en físico y es doloroso saber que Rin continuará mientras Haru está atado a una aparente inmortalidad.

Es realmente doloroso.

Aún más cuando Rin le sonríe, hermosa y gran sonrisa, mientras le observa acercarse. Cuando en el momento en el que ambos están cerca del otro un cosquilleo se apodera de sus cuerpo y Rin quiere tocar a Haru y Haru quiere ser _tocado _por Rin, el tiempo se hace presente y los dos años pesan como nada ha pesado en la vida de ambos. Los veranos se hacen eco en sus mentes y en serio ambos quieren acercarse y abrazar al otro.

Haru sale del agua, Rin observa la cola que antes lucía larguísima. Los dos regresan a la realidad súbitamente. Los dos ignoran las punzadas en el corazón. Los dos sonríen.

—Vaya, Haru, ¿siempre fuiste tan pequeño? —la voz de Rin es grave y se cuela por los oídos de Haru como una música placentera.

—Sigo siendo más alto que tú —Rin le observa intensamente y Haru sabe que él hace lo mismo, bebiéndose con la mirada cada detalle nuevo y viejo, lo mucho que ha cambiado Rin y lo relativamente poco que ha cambiado él a comparación.

—Creo que lo último de tu cola no cuenta —el mar es tibio, el sol es tibio, todo está en calma, Rin regresó.

—Nada conmigo.

Eso hacen durante la mayoría del día. Nadan y nadan y Rin ríe estrepitosamente y Haru oculta sonrisas. Nadan hasta que Haru mismo se agota, pretendiendo darle un descanso merecido a Rin quien resopla derrotado y sigue su curso hacia las rocas, ese lugar que parece sacado de un ensueño y que casi es como su hogar.

Se sientan y se ponen al tanto. Rin se da cuenta como Haru lleva en la muñeca el colguije de delfín y no dice nada cuando Haru le ve la perla entre su ropa.

Es obvio, cuanto han cambiado. Es obvio que Rin vea a Haru hermoso, con su gesto calmado y su cabello negro y la manera en la que el azul y turquesa de sus escamas hace un contraste precioso con su piel blanca. Es obvio lo mucho que desea acercarse y darle un suave beso en la mejilla para convencerse de que es tersa tal y como lo imaginó. Es obvio lo mucho que su corazón grita el nombre de Haru y es tan ridículamente obvio su amor por él que le sorprende que Haru no se dé cuenta de nada.

El día termina muy rápido y ambos parten con el corazón desbocado y un dolor inquietante que les deja despiertos por muchas horas.

9.

Rin ya no volverá los siguientes veranos. No hasta que se gradué y entonces pueda ejercer sus planes de abrir una escuela de natación en Iwatobi, lo cual le servirá para ya no alejarse de Haru y no limitarse a veranos que transcurren muy rápido y que se le van como agua entre sus manos.

Como costumbre, le dirá a Haru el último día.

Le dirá que le ama.

Le dirá que no importa que no pueda tocarlo.

10.

Haru le sonríe ese día. Rin aprieta contra su cuerpo la ropa que Haru le pidiera el día anterior en un tono misterioso que le dejó muy intrigado. Haru le sonríe y le pide que se gire, a lo cual Rin responde apresuradamente, preguntándose qué es lo que sucede.

A lo lejos se ven las luces del festival de verano. La noche es estrellada y el clima es agradable, el mar es pacífico y Rin escucha la fricción de la ropa al ser puesta, escucha la música que llega tenue y escucha también el oleaje acariciar débilmente la arena.

Haru se sienta en la roca, Rin dirige su mirada hacia él y las palabras, el corazón y la sangre se le paran de golpe.

No hay una larga cola azul sino un par de piernas que se columpian ligeramente, los pies pálidos acariciando el agua fría. Haru le observa mientras Rin lucha por encontrar las palabras correctas, todo lo que pudiera expresar la sorpresa y el amor que se le viene de golpe, dándole de nuevo sentido y curso a su vida, haciendo que respire profundamente y deje salir un tembloroso resoplido.

Rin comienza a llorar.

—¿Rin?

—¡Dios, Haru, esto es…! —se seca las lágrimas rápidamente y se incorpora, todo bajo la mirada confundida y dubitativa de Haru—. ¡Es perfecto!, ¡ven, me explicarás en el camino pero antes tenemos que disfrutar este momento!, ¡tienes que ver el festival y tenemos que regresar aquí a nadar!

Corren, el viento sobre sus caras, alborotando sus cabellos y sonrojándoles las mejillas. Haru respira y se embelesa por la forma en la que sus piernas le llevan por tierra como su cola nunca podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Sigue a Rin de cerca, sin tocarlo pero la distancia que los separaba se ha acortado, aunque sea una noche, un pequeño permiso otorgado por dioses benevolentes.

—Solo es esta noche, tu última noche de este verano así que _Otohime _habló de nuevo por mí… —lo demás queda colgado en el aire, a Rin no le interesa, no realmente.

Lo importante es que Haru está allí y ambos llegan al festival, el cual verán desde una distancia prudente para que Haru no corra ningún peligro innecesario o eso es lo que Rin parlotea. Los puestos están llenos de color y alegría y humanos van y vienen, Haru deleitándose con cada visión y detalle, con cada sonido que escucha y Rin se dirige a comprar caballa para Haru, quién disfruta como no ha disfrutado nada en el mundo el sabor del pescado asado.

—¡Es como una cita! —Rin se sonroja con fuerza al instante en el que la última sílaba sale de sus labios, Haru sonríe y da un mordisco a su caballa.

—Es una cita.

Rin parece querer llorar después de eso, pero suspira con fuerza y ríe quedamente, para después recomponerse y darle una mirada de adoración que deja a Haru sin aliento.

—Una primera cita en un festival de verano, romántico, ¿no? —le sonríe y Haru resopla.

Continúan observando, Rin atrapa luciérnagas con las manos y deja que Haru las vea resplandecer, le muestra y explica la fogata, la manera en la que actúan la representación de una leyenda antigua. Y Haru no puede parar de sentir esa alegría impropia en el corazón, mientras escucha las risas y los cantos y los gritos de alegría, mientras ve a Rin, sintiéndolo tan cerca, tan cerca.

Rin le compra una máscara. Tiene un acabado hermoso y Haru siente sus mejillas sonrojarse, un sonrojo que se extiende hasta sus orejas cuando Rin le dice que es precioso.

Se encaminan hacia la playa después de ver todo lo que Rin quería mostrarle a Haru. El silencio por esa parte del pueblo es muy bienvenido, la brisa es fresca contra sus rostros sonrojados y Rin le cuenta sobre las competencias de nado de su escuela mientras Haru aprieta la máscara entre sus dedos. Durante un instante Rin se gira, callándose de repente, observa a Haru con sus ojos grandes y de coral rojo, con amor y dulzura. Le explica sobre sus planes, se lo dice tranquilamente y con un tono de voz suave.

—Esta fue la mejor sorpresa y el mejor recuerdo que me pude haber llevado. Podría besarte ahora, ¿lo sabes?, podría besarte para llevarme algo más y aguantar los pocos años que me faltan antes de poder regresar aquí para no esperar por los veranos, te vendría a ver todos los días y estaríamos juntos —Rin se ve hermoso a la luz de la luna, alto y fuerte y maduro.

A Haru le duele toda su existencia, el aire se le escapa y la resolución es tomada.

—Hazlo —Rin le mira confundido, Haru se acerca y Rin da un paso atrás, de repente asustado—, bésame.

Rin niega con la cabeza, alegando que no diga tonterías. Comienza a caminar y Haru le ve la espalda, pronto Rin será un hombre y Haru estará condenado a lo mismo, a la misma existencia. Aprieta la máscara entre sus dedos una vez más.

—Rin… —el chico voltea a la mención de su nombre y Haru le deposita suavemente la máscara sobre el rostro, sin tocarle.

Deposita sus labios fríos sobre la superficie lisa de la máscara, donde deberían estar los labios de Rin. El tiempo se detiene, el mar parece callado, la luna se refleja de manera hermosa en la superficie pacífica del océano. En otra parte del mundo amanece y Haru sigue besando a Rin a través de una máscara con delicados acabados artesanales. La respiración de ambos se para momentáneamente y sus corazones parecen latir como uno solo.

Haru se incorpora y susurra despacio.

—Vamos a nadar.

Deja a Rin de pie, quien parece petrificado y reacciona ya cuando Haru está sumergido hasta el torso. Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, una bella aparición que le quitó el aliento e hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

_Te amo._

Se quita la ropa, la cual cae sobre la que Haru dejara atrás, lo último de lo cual se despoja es la máscara. Que descansa cerca del oleaje pero a salvo. El agua es fría, pero mientras Rin alcanza a Haru su cuerpo se acostumbra y pronto ambos nadan en sincronía, a centímetros de distancia pero de alguna manera lejos como nada lo ha estado. Lejos, tan lejos.

_Te amo._

Haru se detiene, el agua acariciándole el cuerpo. Rin está allí, Rin, el niño, Rin, el muchacho, Rin el que se convertirá en hombre.

—Discúlpame, Rin, pero tú me mostraste algo que nunca antes había visto, y… te amo.

La mirada de Rin es de incomprensión. Haru se acerca antes de darle tiempo a moverse. Sus brazos se enredan en el cuello de Rin. Su cuerpo toca el del otro, sus respiraciones se mezclan, los ojos de Rin están llenos de sorpresa y amor y Haru se deja llevar, sintiendo algo cálido por todo su cuerpo. Sonríe y Rin entiende, lo hace de repente, para entonces sostener a Haru por la cintura y resignarse a la decisión del otro.

—Te amo, Haru, te amo.

Se besan. Despacio, con la respiración en la garganta, con los ojos cerrados y el toque del otro quemándoles la piel. Se besan con todo lo que fueron, con todo lo que son y con todo lo que alguna vez soñaron con ser. Haru le besa con la soledad y la esperanza y el miedo y el amor. Rin le besa con las ganas de vivir, con la tristeza, con la ternura y con esa fuerza de su corazón que late por Haru y seguirá latiendo aun cuando éste desaparezca.

_Te amo._

Se separan, el mar es cálido, la luna es grande, Haru acaricia la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas de Rin.

Desaparece.

De él solo queda la sombra de un beso, el eco de una palabra, un colguije de delfín y el amor que ha echado raíces en Rin.

_Te amo._

De Haru queda la imagen de alguien, sentado en la punta de una roca. Un muchacho que hace unos segundos no estaba allí. Alguien que tenía el torso desnudo y la mirada hacia el cielo, con el viento acariciándole el rostro, agitando su cabello negro de manera sutil. Alguien con escamas turquesas en los hombros y los brazos, salpicados como pecas por el cuerpo. Alguien con una cola larga y azul donde deberían estar las piernas.

Alguien a quien Rin amará siempre.

_Fin._

**Abajo están los dioses o seres mitológicos que aparecen en el texto, una disculpa si sus actos no eran apegados al folklor. Gracias como siempre a mi Beta, comentarios bien recibidos.**

_**Susanoo**_ ó _**Susanowo**_ en el sintoísmo, es el dios del mar o de las tormentas, y las batallas. Es el hermano de _Amaterasu_, la diosa del Sol y de _Tsukuyomi_, el dios de la Luna. Este dios se califica a veces de brutal y a veces de considerado.

_**Watatsumi **_en el sintoísmo es el más importante de los muchos dioses marinos. Fue creado cuando Izanagi se lavó en el mar, tras volver de la Tierra de la Oscuridad. Es el dominador de los peces y de todos los seres vivientes del mar y además es quien controla las mareas.

_**Ryūjin **_ó_** Ryōjin **_también conocido como Ōwatatsumi, era la divinidad tutelar del mar en la mitología japonesa. Este dragón japonés simbolizaba el poder del océano. Tenía una gran boca y era capaz de adquirir forma humana.

_**Otohime **_ó _**Toyotama-hime **_es una diosa de la mitología japonesa. Es la princesa dragón de los mares y su nombre significa "Princesa del Sonido" o "Joya Luminosa". Es la hija de Ryujin, el Dios Dragón de los mares.

_**Hiruko **_es el nombre de una deidad, según el Kojiki, en la leyenda de la creación de Japón, Izanagi e Izanami decidieron procrear sus hijos. Sin embargo, en el momento de la procreación Izanami fue la primera en hablar y de ello dieron nacimiento a un hijo imperfecto, Hiruko; posteriormente éste fue puesto en un barco de juncos que se alejó de Onogoro-shima y fue arrastrado por la corriente.


End file.
